Persönliches Log von Jack Woodmoore
24.12.2012, 17:00Uhr, Mt. Moriah Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas ist hier draußen. Es hat unseren Wagen in seine Einzelteile zerlegt, trotzdem finden wir keine Spuren, wo es herkam und in welche Richtung es verschwunden ist. Das ist äußerst seltsam. Obwohl die Zerstörungsspuren zu diesem Rake-Ding passen würden, das wir im Video gesehen, sollte auch dieses Vieh irgendwelche Spuren hinterlassen. Aber es ist einfach nichts zu erkennen und der Sturm zieht immer weiter zu. Da wir es nun definitiv nicht mehr vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit in den nächsten Ort schaffen und es immer kälter und windiger wird, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als zu Hütte der Grishams aufzubrechen – das Haus, in dem Jared gefunden wurde. Vielleicht finden wir dort irgendwelche Hinweise auf den Verbleib meiner Tochter Lizzy. Mir ist dennoch nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Advisor uns genau hier haben will … Wir kommen gerade noch rechtzeitig bei der Hütte an, bevor der Sturm komplett ausbricht. Nachdem wir alle Räume gesichtert, potentielle Waffen aus dem naheliegenden Schuppen ins Haus geholt, alle Fenster geschlossen und Holz für ein Feuer geholt haben, bereiten wir uns erst mal für die Nacht vor. Noch bevor wir uns einigen können, wie wir morgen weitermachen, pocht es plötzlich mehrmals an der Wand. Wir sollten nachschauen, was das war – aber bei diesem Sturm hätten wir kaum eine Chance, wenn uns etwas angreifen will. Also warten wir erst mal. Nachdem längere Zeit nichts mehr passiert, entschließen wir uns dazu, Außenkameras an der Hütte anzubringen und tun dies schließlich auch. Dabei entdeckt Sheridan, dass jemand ein Blatt Papier an die Außenwand gehämmert hat. Darauf steht ein Gedicht und es ist eine Skistation mit dem Titel „Destination X“ abgebildet. Könnte es sich hierbei um dieselbe Skistation handeln, die auf der alten Karte im Schlafzimmer eingezeichnet ist? Auf unseren Karten, die wir vom örtlichen Ranger bekommen haben, ist zwar auch die Seilbahn eingezeichnet, aber die Station scheint schon lange nicht mehr in Betrieb zu sein. Verdammter Advisor… Ich wusste, dass er uns gefolgt ist. Hoffentlich erwischt ihn dieses Vieh, vor dem er uns versucht, Angst zu machen. In dieser Nacht versuchen alle (außer mir) etwas zu schlafen. Aber richtig erholsam war das wohl für niemanden – Walter, Alwaro und Sheridan träumten alle von diesem Rake-Ding und wachten schweißgebadet auf. Sheridan erwachte sogar schreiend und schoss mit ihrer Waffe in die Lagerkammer. Als dort nichts zu sehen war, nahmen wir ihr die Waffe ab und brauchten lange, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie behauptete, sie wäre im Traum im selben Zimmer gewesen und hätte dieses Rake-Ding in der Lagerkammer hocken sehen. Sie war so durcheinander, dass sie sich weigerte, sich noch einmal hinzulegen. Ich gab ihr ein paar Amphetamine, damit sie heute Nacht nicht nochmal schlafen muss. Ich hätte nie anfangen sollen, ihr diese Pillen zu geben … Das schlimmste an dieser Nacht sollte aber erst noch kommen, denn nach einer Weile höre ich, wie Lizzy mich draußen um Hilfe ruft. Ich bin mir totsicher, dass sie in den Wald geschleppt wird und renne hinterher. Erst als ich schon fast am Waldrand bin, höre ich Alwaro schreien und sehe mich um – als direkt neben mir dieses … Wesen … steht. Es schaut mich an aber es hat kein Gesicht. Es ist irgendwie menschlich aber doch kein Mensch. Mich packt die pure Angst und ich renne Richtung Hütte zurück. Sheridan gibt mir Feuerschutz, bis sie plötzlich aufhört zu schießen und nur noch apathisch das Wesen anstarrt. Ich kann sie so nicht hier draußen lassen, renne zu ihr hin, ohne mich auch nur umzudrehen und dränge sie mit mir zur Hütte zurück. Als wäre das alles nicht genug, befindet sich auch noch „the Rake“ in unserer Hütte und wir schießen alle auf dieses Vieh. Anstatt jedoch zu Boden zu gehen, löst es sich einfach in eine Art Nebel auf und verschwindet durch die Holzritzen. Was zum Teufel…? Mit was für einer Kreatur haben wir es hier eigentlich zu tun? Können wir mit unseren Waffen da überhaupt etwas ausrichten? Stecken dieses Wesen, was aussah, wie der Slenderman, the Rake und der Advisor etwa unter einer Decke? Erst später realisiere ich, dass Lizzy wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich da draußen war. Niemand außer mir hatte ihre Stimme gehört. Wie ist das möglich? Habe ich mir das wirklich nur eingebildet? Das passt alles einfach nicht zusammen. Mein Kopf dreht sich. Ich glaub, ich werde langsam verrückt… 25.12.2012 Merry Chrismas! Eigentlich war geplant, dass ich mit Lizzy heute zu meinen Eltern fahre. Stattdessen irre ich hier mit meinem Team durch den im Wald und folge einer Fährte, auf die uns ein anonymer Wahnsinniger geschickt hat. Und das alles wird nur für die winzige Hoffnung, Lizzy irgendwann wiederzufinden. Wir wissen nicht, ob Sie wirklich hier ist. Wir wissen nicht mal, ob sie überhaupt noch lebt. Möglicherweise führt uns dieser Advisor nur an der Nase herum. Aber ich kann nicht umkehren. Nicht, wenn ich keine bessere Spur habe. Ich bin der Einzige, den Lizzy jetzt noch hat. Ich muss sie finden… Am nächsten Morgen sammeln wir unser Equipment ein und brechen in aller Frühe auf. Unser Ziel ist das nächste Dorf „Hannover“– laut Karte etwa 2-3h die Straße entlang. Während wir laufen, frischt der Sturm wieder auf und wir müssen Zuflucht in einer Felsspalte suchen. Dies kostet uns einiges an Zeit, letztlich schaffen wir es jedoch bis nach Hannover. Rückblickend denke ich, wir hätten nie ein Fuß in dieses verfluchte Dorf setzen sollen. Kaum klopfen wir an der ersten Tür, wird auch schon auf uns geschossen. In dem folgenden Schusswechsel erhält Walter einen Streifschuss am Arm und ich werde am Bein erwischt. Rennen ist seitdem nur noch unter größten Schmerzen möglich. Wir entkommen der Schießerei und auch diesem Rake-Ding nur knapp mit unserem Leben, indem wir einen rumstehenden Pickup kapern und schnellstmöglich wieder aus diesem Dorf verschwinden. Auf der Flucht aus dem Dorf warnt uns der Advisor noch per SMS (woher kennt eigentlich der Sheridans Nummer?), dass wir in Berlin sterben würden, sollten wir vorhaben dahin zu fahren. Wir halten daher zunächst mal in einer Seitenstraße im Wald, verarzten uns und beschließen, dass es zu riskant wäre, in unserem jetzigen Zustand nach Berlin zu fahren, wenn dort wirklich etwas auf uns warten sollte. Aus Mangel an Alternativen fahren wir daher trotz bevorstehender Dämmerung zur Skistation, welche der Advisor für uns mir Destination X gekennzeichnet hat. Das Ganze erinnert stark an eine Schnitzeljagd, wie wir es als Kinder immer gespielt haben. Aber warum tut er das eigentlich? Was ist sein Motiv? Die Skistation ist schon lange verlassen. Bei fast allen Häusern ist der Schnee eingebrochen – Schutz für die Nacht werden wir hier also nicht finden. Da der Sturm wieder aufzieht, beeilen wir uns, alle Häuser zu durchstöbern. Alles was wir anfassen bricht förmlich auseinander. Dennoch finden wir in verschiedenen Gebäuden einige unbeschadete Blätter – alles handschriftliche Notizen von Jared. Ist Jared vielleicht unser Advisor? Die Notizen sehen allesamt schon etwas älter aus. Dennoch muss sie jemand erst kürzlich hier abgelegt haben. Sie geben Hinweise darauf, dass es möglich gibt, dieses Rake-Ding zu töten – dazu müssen wir aber das entsprechende Blatt finden. Natürlich – da haben wir wieder unsere Schnitzeljagd. Ich habe diese Spielchen langsam satt. Noch bevor wir das richtige Blatt finden, ist uns dieses Rake-Vieh wieder auf den Versen. Wir hetzen also von Haus zu Haus um die Notiz zu finden, wie man es töten kann. Derweil ist dieses Ding immer dicht hinter uns. Walter sagt, dass das Vieh zu ihm spricht und es „nun Zeit sei, zu sterben“. Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit. In der letzten Hütte verbarrikadieren wir uns und schießen auf das von draußen angreifende Monster. Wir landen einige kritische Treffer und gerade als dieses Vieh sich wieder in Luft auflösen will, höre ich, wie Sheridan etwas in einer fremden Sprache murmelt. Ich verstehe nicht, was sie sagt, aber ihre Worte haben eine seltsam kraftvolle Macht und ich fühle mich plötzlich äußerst erschöpft. Als würde mir irgendetwas die Kraft aus dem Körper ziehen. Ich zwinge mich, weiter auf das Vieh zu zielen, doch bevor ich noch einen weiteren Schuss abgeben kann, zerspringt das Monster in tausende kleine kristallartige Splitter. Ich kann gerade noch rechtzeitig meinen Arm heben, um meine Augen zu schützen und mit einem Schlag ist alles vorbei. Das Monster ist verschwunden (hoffentlich für immer) und Sheridan liegt bewusstlos, aber unverletzt am Boden. Wir bringen sie zum Auto, wo sie mit etwas nachhelfen wieder zu sich kommt und besprechen erst mal die Lage. Unter den Blättern, die wir eingesammelt haben ist auch ein Bild von Dr. Waldes. Allerdings trägt er darauf einen Schnauzer und das Bild sieht auch aus, als wäre es aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Aus Jareds Notizen können wir entnehmen, dass der Mann auf dem Foto Wilbert Morgenstern heißt und das Oberhaupt eines geheimen Kultes ist. Hoffentlich haben wir es hier nicht schon wieder mit einem verrückten Magier á la Kaltenbrunnen zu tun… Auf der Rückseite des Fotos steht in einer Handschrift, die nicht Jareds sein kann, dass wir diesen Mann stoppen müssten, um auf unserem Pfad der Erlösung voranzukommen und Lizzy zu finden. Dieser verdammte Bastard von Advisor. Erwartet er ernsthaft, dass wir einfach nach seiner Pfeife tanzen und nun auch noch Auftragsmorde begehen? Nein, es muss noch einen anderen Weg geben. Auf der letzten Notiz war auch wieder ein Koordinatenpaar zu sehen. Wir markieren die Stelle im Handy (irgendwo im Wald) und fahren dorthin. Bei den angegebenen Koordinaten finden wir eine Lichtung, auf der ein blutbefleckter Altar steht. Alles erinnert ziemlich stark an den Vorfall im Mincy NP – außer dass in Mincy zumindest noch Bäume standen. Hier scheint um den Altar herum alles leblos zu sein. Nicht mal Gras wächst und die Bäume um die Lichtung herum tragen keine Nadeln. Die Gegend ist total unheimlich – wir sollten hier nicht länger bleiben als unbedingt notwendig. Auf dem Altar ist das gleiche Zeichen eingeritzt, wie damals bei Kaltenbrunnens Hütte (zwei Dreiecke mit sich berührender Spitze). Als wir den Altar untersuchen und eine Blutprobe nehmen, taucht plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine Lichtgestalt auf, die sich schwebend auf uns zubewegt. Da wir uns nirgendwo verstecken können, treten wir den Rückzug zum Auto an und gewinnen erst mal sichere Entfernung. Nach einiger Zeit halten wir an einem Waldrand. Bis auf Sheridan sind alle total erschöpft und hundemüde. Ich hatte bereits seit der Hütte der Grishams den Verdacht, dass Sie sich selbst an meinen Amphetaminen bedient hat – bislang aber keinen Beweis dafür. Ihre Augen sagen mir nun, dass ich recht hatte. Ich nehme ihr die restlichen Pillen ab, aber in diesem Zustand wird sie noch eine Weile nicht schlafen können. Wir vereinbaren daher, dass sie als erstes Wache hält, während wir drei anderen versuchen, uns etwas auszuruhen. Auf der Suche nach Antworten wollen wir morgen nach Berlin, um mit Dr. Walden zu „sprechen“. Hoffentlich bringt uns das Gespräch etwas Aufschluss darüber, was hier eigentlich los ist… 26.12.2012 Der heutige Tag war die Hölle. Alles lief komplett aus dem Ruder. Wie konnte das nur passieren… Aber der Reihe nach… Als wir am nächsten Morgen aufwachen, ist Sheridan verschwunden. Auch telefonisch ist sie nicht zu erreichen, also gehen wir ihren Spuren nach und finden sie schließlich mitten im Wald umherirren. Sie erzählt panisch etwas von einer Stimme, die nach ihr gerufen hätte. War es möglicherweise eine ähnliche Halluzination, wie ich sie von meiner Tochter hatte? Ihre fahrige Unruhe und Agitiertheit spricht aber eher für eine Amphetaminüberdosis und die Kontrolle ihrer Vitalfunktionen bestätigt mir das. Verdammt nochmal. Mit ihrem Leichtsinn hat sie nicht nur sich in Gefahr gebracht, sondern auch unseren Plan durchkreuzt. Wenn wir nur rechtzeitig losgefahren wären, wäre alles vielleicht ganz anders gelaufen… So mussten wir ihr erstmal Vitamin C verabreichen (mit Fichtennadeln und –rinde) und sie im Auto schlafen lassen. In dieser Verfassung wäre sie uns keine Hilfe bei den anstehenden Events gewesen. Alwaro, Walter und ich kümmerten uns in der Zwischenzeit darum, etwas Essbares aufzutreiben. Das ist gar nicht so einfach mitten im Dezember. Wir fanden schließlich einen Dachsbau und dank unserer Survival-Skills hatten wir so zumindest eine kleine Notnahrungsquelle. Leider habe ich mir beim häuten und zubereiten des Dachses total meinen Mantel versaut. Wenn es nicht so scheißkalt wäre, hätte ich den Mantel gleich dort im Wald verbrannt. Gegen Mittag wacht endlich auch Sheridan auf. Sie wirkt zwar noch mitgenommen, sieht aber schon wieder deutlich besser aus, als noch ein paar Stunden zuvor. Trotz der Warnung des Advisors planen wir, nach Berlin zu fahren und uns in der Wohnung von Walden mal etwas umzusehen. Als Ablenkungsmanöver wollen Sheridan, Walter und ich an der Vordertür klingeln und ihn bitten, mein verletztes Bein zu verarzten während Alwaro sich von der Rückseite ins Haus schleicht. Soweit so gut. Allerdings haben wir nicht bedacht, dass die Praxis im hinteren Teil des Hauses ist und einen direkten Blick auf den Garten hat. Wir halten die Fassade trotzdem aufrecht. Vielleicht findet Alwaro ja einen anderen Weg ins Haus. Dr. Walden scheint alles in allem nicht besonders überrascht über unseren Besuch und beginnt auch gleich, sich um mein Bein zu kümmern. Das Anästhetikum, was er mir verabreicht wirkt schnell. Ich hatte schon den Verdacht, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmt. Als Walter mich in das Nachbarzimmer bringt, merke ich, wie das Anästhetikum sich in meinem Körper ausbreitet und ich immer mehr Teile meines Körpers nicht mehr spüre. An alles, was danach passierte, habe ich keine klare Erinnerung mehr. Nur einzelne Bilder und Gerüche eingebettet in einem Meer von Farben. Walter erzählte mir später, dass auch Sheridan ohnmächtig geworden sei und er Dr. Walden nach einem kurzen Kampf überwältigen konnte. Walden gestand, dass er seit langem Menschen getötet hatte, um sein eigenes Leben zu verlängern. Auch die Gegenstände, die Alwaro im Haus gefunden hatte (ein okkultes dt. Buch, Wachs, Messer, Dolch & Robe) deuten darauf hin, dass wir es – ähnlich wie bei Kaltenbrunnen – mit einem gefährlichen okkulten Spinner zu tun haben. Walden (oder sollte ich sagen Wilbert Morgenstern?) hatte mit angeblich ein Toxin gespritzt. Der groben Wirkung nach muss es eine Art Nervengift gewesen sein. Mir ist bis jetzt nicht klar, worum es sich dabei gehandelt haben könnte. Hätte Walden ihnen nicht das Gegengift genannt, wäre dies wohl mein Ende gewesen... Es ist schon ein seltsames Gefühl, dem Tod so knapp entkommen zu sein. Nur wenige Sekunden länger und sie hätten mich vermutlich nicht mehr zurückholen können. Und alles an das ich mich überhaupt erinnern kann ist dieses Meer aus Farben und das Gefühl der … Erleichterung. Ich spürte weder Schmerzen noch Sorgen sondern nur endlosen Frieden. Irgendwie wünschte ein Teil von mir sogar, es wäre dort zu Ende gegangen… So wurde ich mit Kopfschmerzen brutal in die Welt zurückgerissen, komplett unfähig, mich zu bewegen und spüre Panik in mir aufsteigen, als ich in der Ferne Polizeisirenen höre, die nichts anderes bedeuten konnten, als dass wir schnellstens verschwinden müssen. Wir wären nicht in der Lage gewesen, diese Geschichte plausibel der Polizei zu erläutern, ohne dass diese die FBI-Zentrale kontaktieren. Und wenn das geschieht, sind wir nicht nur unsere Marken los, sondern hätten auch noch den Untersuchungsausschuss am Hals. In hektischer Eile schleppt Alwaro mich daher zum Auto und Walter wirft den chloroformisierten Walden auf die Laderaum unseres Pickups. Trotz einer rasanten Flucht gelingt es uns nicht, unsere Verfolger abzuschütteln. Wir ändern daher unsere Taktik und versuchen die Beamten zu überzeugen, dass wir gerade einen Verdächtigen verfolgen und sie unsere Ermittlungen nicht behindern sollten. Die Beamten zeigten sich aber wenig beeindruckt, woraufhin Sheridan (vermutlich immer noch unter Einfluss der Amphetamine) auf einen der beiden Polizeibeamten schießt. Damit verhilft sie uns zwar zur Flucht, allerdings wissen die Polizeibeamten jetzt, dass wir FBI-Agenten sind und nur wenige Zeit später erhält Walter einen wütenden Anruf von Hobbes mit dem Befehl, dass wir uns unverzüglich den örtlichen Behörden stellen sollten und mit sofortiger Wirkung außer Dienst gestellt seien. Walter versucht uns Zeit zu erkaufen, indem er klein beigibt und Hobbes mitteilt, das wir zurückfahren würden. Während wir weiterfahren denken wir unsere Optionen durch. Nach Berlin zurückkehren ist ausgeschlossen. Nach allem was wir in Twin Valley und Mincy erlebt haben, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Polizei mit den Okkultisten unter einer Decke stecken. Auch haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit, bevor Hobbes merkt, dass wir uns nicht den Behörden gestellt haben und ein Team schickt, um uns aufzuspüren. Also wo sollen wir hin? Wir erinnern uns, dass auf einem der Blätter von Jared stand, dass mit Victor Surge in Toronto alles angefangen hat und er dort weitersuchen wollte. Möglicherweise kann uns das auch bei unseren Untersuchungen helfen. Unsere Recherchen ergaben, dass Victor Surge der Erfinder des Slenderman ist und mit richtigem Namen Eric Knudsen heißt, ein kanadischer Schauspieler in Toronto. Wir entschließen uns also, zunächst mal nach Kanada zu fliehen. Dort hat das FBI auch weniger Möglichkeiten, uns aufzuspüren. Meine Lähmungserscheinungen lassen langsam nach. Weit bevor wir die kanadische Grenze passieren können, bewegt sich Walden auf der Laderampe. Als wir anhalten, reißt Walden (welcher bei unserer Flucht von den Polizisten angeschossen wurde) die Plane weg und spricht irgendeine magische Formel während er die Hände vor sich hält. Noch bevor er die Formel beenden kann, treffen wir ihn tödlich und er geht zu Boden. Wie auch bei Kaltenbrunnen bleibt von Walden nur noch eine Mumie zurück. Mit ist immer noch ganz unheimlich, wenn ich daran denke, mit welchen Kräften wir uns hier einlassen. Aber jetzt stecken wir schon zu tief drin, um umzukehren und Zeit haben wir auch langsam keine mehr. Also nehme ich schnell eine Probe des Leichnams und des Bluts auf der Ladefläche, wir fotografieren die Mumie , schicken das Bild dem Advisor, werfen die Mumie in den naheliegenden Fluss und steigen wieder ins Auto. Über der Sonnenblende finden wir den nächsten Hinweis: „Begebt euch dorthin, wo alles angefangen hat“. Wie zum Henker ist dieser Advisor hier ins Auto gekommen? War der Zettel dort schon die ganze Zeit dort? Egal- dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Wir müssen nach Kanada und das möglichst schnell und ungesehen. Mit ihrer Hacker-Fähigkeit gelingt es Sheridan, das Zollsystem zu unterwandern. Damit können wir in abgelegenen Grenzgebieten, in denen nur Sensoren zur Grenzkontrolle eingesetzt werden, die Sensoren abschalten. So sollten wir ungesehen nach Kanada gelangen können. Hoffen wirs. Alles, was bei einem Undercover-Einsatz schieflaufen kann, ist heute schiefgelaufen. Der worst case eingetreten. Innerhalb eines Tages sind wir von FBI-Agenten zu Verbrechern geworden – von Jägern zu Gejagten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin uns dieser Advisor noch führt. Ich weiß nur, dass er uns genau da hat, wo er uns haben will und das gefällt mir gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich werden wir nie wieder in unser altes Leben zurückkehren können. Aber egal was passiert… Ich muss Lizzy finden… was es auch kostet… 26.12.2012, im Auto Richtung Kanada (Fortsetzung vom Vortag) Wir fahren noch immer im Pickup Richtung Kanada, um Erik Knudsen alias Victor Surge in Toronto zu finden. Es ist der einzige Hinweis, den wir vom Advisor haben und die einzige Option, die uns noch bleibt. Bevor wir die Grenze überqueren, heben wir nochmal soviel Geld ab, wie möglich und Sheridan lenkt unsere Handysignale um, so dass es aussieht, als würden wir wieder Richtung Süden fahren. Es ist schon seltsam, wie gut sie mit der Technik umgehen kann. Das kann sie unmöglich alles beim FBI gelernt haben. Hmm... Anschließend setzen wir nach Kanada über. Doch Toronto ist weit und ohne Rast und medizinische Hilfe werden wir es nicht bis dorthin schaffen. Montreal ist daher unser vorläufiges Ziel. Die Fahrt bis Montreal verläuft fast ohne Zwischenfälle (gemessen an dem, was wir in den letzten Tagen erlebt haben). Lediglich einmal stieg unser Motor aus und Alwaro geriet in Panik und erbrach wieder Blut. Ich gebe ihm aus Mangel an Alternativen ein Sedativum und nachdem Walter den Wagen wieder in Gang gebracht hat, fahren wir zum Douglas Krankenhaus in Montreal. Die Frage ist nur, wie erklären wir unseren Zustand? Wir können unmöglich als FBI-Agenten auftreten und sowohl meine als auch Walters Schusswunde würden unweigerlich eine Meldung bei der Polizei mit sich bringen. Wir beschließen daher, dass Sheridan ihre gebrochenen Rippen und Schurfwunden behandeln lässt, Walter kümmert sich darum, dass auch Alwaro eine richtige ärztliche Versorgung bekommt, verheimlicht aber seinen Streifschuss. Ich werde ihn und mich später behandeln müssen. Während alle anderen sich ins Krankenhaus begeben, gehe ich in die Apotheke. Oder zumindest war das mein Plan gewesen. Da ich allerdings kein kanadisches Geld mit mir führte, musste ich erst zum Flughafen, um Geld zu wechseln und anschließend alle medizinischen Vorräte aufzufüllen (Desinfektionsmittel, Binden, etc.). Obwohl ich die Kugel aus meinem Bein schon entfernt hatte, musste ich dringend die Wunde ordentlich säubern, desinfizieren und neu verbinden. Da ich nicht wie die anderen in ein Krankenhaus konnte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich im Wagen zu versorgen. Trotz der widrigen Umstände leistete ich einen sehr guten Job. Ich kann mein Bein mittlerweile wieder schmerzfrei belasten. Nachdem ich mich selbst behandelt habe, treffe ich mich mit Sheridan und Walter im Café des Klinikums. Sheridan erklärt, sie habe für unsere weiteren Ermittlungen einen Typen in Toronto kontaktiert, den sie aus einem Internetforum kenne. Wir sollen uns am nächsten Abend mit ihm in einem Café in Toronto treffen. Ich sage nichts dazu, aber das Ganze ist mir nicht geheuer. Wie kann Sie einem Typen trauen, der sich selbst angeblich „sexy_philatrophist“ nennt? Insbesondere da sie ihn – nach eigenen Angaben – doch kaum kennt. Was hat Sie ihm bereits erzählt? Und wieso bespricht sie so etwas nicht zuerst mit uns? Sicher, wir brauchen Hilfe. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein, wem wir überhaupt trauen können… Irgendwas stimmt da nicht… Ich glaube, ich sollte Sheridan im Auge behalten…. Walter berichtet, dass die Ärzte Alwaro noch bis morgen untersuchen wollen. Gerade als wir überlegen, wie wir weiter vorgehen, fängt plötzlich das Licht an zu flackern. Auch unsere Handys spielen verrückt und der Laptop von Sheridan schaltet sich mehrfach aus und wieder ein. Noch bevor wir das Café verlassen können, ist alles wieder normal und wir haben alle eine Mail mit Betreff: „I am the Alpha and your Omega“ und dem Text „My name is Legion: for we are many“ bekommen. Im Unterschied zu den bisherigen Mails ist diese Mail allerdings scheinbar nicht vom Advisor sondern von der Mailadresse „inthenameofpaul@gmail.de“. Wir recherchieren im Internet nach der Bedeutung und finden, dass Legion die Beschreibung einer Gruppe von Dämonen ist und der Text auf eine Stelle im neuen Testament zurückgeht. Sheridan hackt sich in den Gmail-Account ein, als die Lichter wieder flackern und ihr Laptop plötzlich ganz aussteigt. Auch Walter kann ihn nicht auf die Schnelle reparieren und wir beschließen, dass Sheridan und ich erstmal in ein Motel einchecken, während Walter bei Alwaro bleibt. Morgen sehen wir weiter. 27.12.2012 Was für ein Tag. Und doch habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir kaum vorankommen… Ich bete zu Gott, dass wir Lizzy bald finden und dieser Alptraum endlich ein Ende hat…Die Nacht habe ich schlecht geschlafen. In meinen Träumen war ich irgendwo im Wald zwischen Bäumen. Ich hörte Lizzys rufe und versuchte verzweifelt ihrer Stimme zu folgen. Doch ich konnte sie nicht finden und irrte nur im Wald umher. Als ich aufwachte fühlte ich mich ausgelaugt und allein. Um meine Gedanken zu vertreiben, untersuchte ich zunächst die Gewebe- und Blutproben von Dr. Walden alias Morgenstern. Das Gewebe war total nekrotisiert und die Zellen im Blut extrem kaputt. Einen solchen Zerfall sieht man sonst nur bei uralten Leichnamen. Ich unterrichtete Sheridan von meiner Entdeckung und wir fahren zurück zum Klinikum. In der Nähe besorge ich mir noch einen neuen Mantel, da mein alter Mantel von Blut durchtränkt ist und es ar***kalt ist. Beim Krankenhaus angekommen kümmere ich mich um Walters Streifschuss und Walter erzählt uns, dass die Ärzte mittlerweile Alwaros Zustand für stabil erklärten und er den Laptop von Sheridan zumindest hardwareseitig reparieren konnte. Da wir nach Toronto müssen, bezahlt Walter die Krankenhausrechnung unter falschem Namen, wir setzen Alwaro ins Auto, füllen das Auto noch einmal auf und fahren los Richtung Toronto. Im Wagen gelingt es Sheridan trotz zahlreicher Softwarefehler und einer teilweise defekten Festplatte, ihren PC wieder überwiegend stabil zum Laufen zu kriegen Wurf. Sie hackt sich ins FBI-System, um zu sehen, wo das FBI bislang nach uns sucht. Wir entscheiden uns für die längere – aber sicherere Route. Dennoch ist es seltsam, wie Sheridan all diese technischen Probleme immer wieder so mühelos zu lösen scheint… Wie macht Sie das nur? Hm… Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, war sie es, die zum ersten Mal von diesem Advisor erzählt hat… Und sie ist es auch, die von uns allen mit Abstand am meisten Kontakt mit diesem Advisor hat… hm… Kann es sein, dass… Nein. Unmöglich!… Obwohl… die technischen Möglichkeiten hätte sie… und manche Nachrichten von diesem Advisor waren so unwahrscheinlich platziert (wie die Nachricht auf der Sonnenblende), dass es entweder übernatürlicher Kräfte bedürfte… oder eben eines Maulwurfes… Hm… Aber warum sollte Sie das tun?... Steckt sie nicht genauso tief drin, wie wir anderen auch?… Hm… Ich sollte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Aber ich werde sie definitiv im Blick behalten. Noch während wir im Auto fahren, bekommt Sheridan (natürlich!) eine Mail vom Advisor, welche uns darauf hinweist, dass wir zur Insel der Diener Jörmundgandr’s sollen. Jörmundgandr’s wird die Midgard-Schlange genannt, welche von Loki, einem Gott der nordischen Saga abstammt. Keiner kennt eine solche Insel. Aber vielleicht bekommen wir ja in Toronto nähere Hinweise… Als wir in Toronto ankommen, kaufen wir zunächst ein paar Klamotten und suchen uns ein Motel, wo wir Alwaro absetzen. Er wirkte die ganze Fahrt wie weggetreten und es wird ihm gut tun, sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Sheridan, Walter und ich fahren zum Café, in welchem wir mit Sheridans Kontakt verabredet sind. Wir müssen nicht lange warten. Nachdem wir 5min am Tisch sitzen, kommt ein junger Mann auf uns zu und fragt, ob einer von uns „Magpie“ (=Elster) sei. Scheinbar der Nickname von Sheridan, da sie sofort reagiert. Der Mann stellt sich als „Will“ vor. Er ist noch keine 30, schlank, hat einen getrimmten Vollbart und braune Haare, trägt eine Brille, Flanelhemd mit Longsleeve, zerschlissene Jeans und Stiefel. Nicht ganz die Art von okkultem Spinner, den ich mir vorgestellt habe, aber dennoch sollten wir vorsichtig sein, was wir ihm sagen. Nicht zuletzt, weil er sich gleich mal als Schmarotzer rausstellt und uns die nächste Runde zahlen lässt. Wir stellen uns als Hobbyokkultisten vor und fragen ihn, was er uns über das deutsche Buch sagen kann, was Alwaro bei Dr. Walden gefunden hat. Will erkennt sofort beim durchblättern, dass es sich bei dem Buch um „Die Edda“ handelt – einer Art Bibel der Nordischen Sagen. Darin sind angeblich zahlreiche Geschichten von verschiedenen Personen und Göttern enthalten. Er meint auch, dass dieses Buch sich von den typischen Varianten der Edda unterscheidet, da der Gott Loki besonders häufig vorkommt und einige Geschichten um ihn auch ausgedehnt wurden. Außerdem ist teilweise eine Sprache enthalten, die nicht deutsch sei… Will scheint tatsächlich einiges zu wissen. Vielleicht ist er doch kein totaler Reinfall. Wir fragen Ihn daher noch, ob er irgendetwas relevantes über „Tulpa“ weiß (leider auch nicht mehr, als wir schon von Wikipedia wissen) oder eine Insel hier in der Nähe kennt, auf die die Mailbeschreibung, die wir auf dem Weg nach Toronto bekommen haben (Isle of Jörmundgandr’s Servents). Dabei kommt ihm nur eine Snake Island in den Sinn, welche mit der Midgardschlange gemeint sein könnte. Mitten im Gespräch setzt plötzlich ein grelles Geräusch ein, was rasant lauter wird und mir Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Ich halte mir die Ohren zu und versuche aus dem Laden rauszukommen. Da sehe ich, wie Will auf dem Weg nach draußen vor mir zusammenbricht und Blut aus seinem linken Ohr fließt. Sheridan und ich ziehen Will mit uns nach draußen, als das Geräusch plötzlich aufhört. Überall im Café gibt es Menschen, denen Blut aus den Ohren fließt. Ich weise die Bedienung an, sofort mehrere Krankenwagen zu rufen und kümmere mich um die ersten Verletzten. Ich stelle fest, dass ihnen allen das Trommelfell geplatzt ist, kann ihnen aber nicht groß helfen. In der Hoffnung, dass die Notärzte bald eintreffen werden, verlasse ich das Café und wir beschließen, nicht auf die Krankenwagen zu warten, sondern Will lieber in ein Krankenhaus in der Nähe unseres Hotels zu bringen. Dort erhält er eine Schiene für sein Trommelfell und einen Verband. Auf dem Weg zum Motel erzählt uns Will, dass seine Mutter (ursprünglich Deutsche) vor 2 Tagen tot im Wald aufgefunden wurde. Die Polizei vermutet Unterkühlung, aber Will ist sich nicht so sicher. Vor ihrem Tod habe sie sich mehrere Wochen sehr seltsam verhalten und verschiedene düstere Bilder gemalt, auf welchen auch der uns bereits bekannte Kreis mit einem Kreuz drauf ist. Auf manchen Bildern waren Opferrituale zu sehen und auf einem der Bilder war auch eine liegende Frau in einem Waldstück zu sehen. Das Bild sah angeblich genauso aus, wie seine Mutter, als sie im Wald gefunden wurde. Will habe davon überhaupt erst vor 2 Tagen von seinem Vater erfahren. Die Beerdigung war erst gestern. Seitdem habe er eine seltsame Email bekommen, in der ihm die Frage gestellt wurde, ob er nicht wissen wolle, was im Januar 2010 tatsächlich passierte. Dort gab es wohl mehrere mysteriöse Tote einer deutschen Community, welcher auch seine Mutter angehörte. Wir erzählen Will im Gegenzug von der Ermordung meiner Ex-Frau Linda und dass Lizzy noch immer verschwunden ist. Er erklärt sich bereit, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten und wir schauen erst einmal beim Motel vorbei, bevor wir Will wieder bei seinem Laden absetzen wollen. Er soll sich das Buch noch einmal genauer anschauen und wir wollen morgen mal einen Blick auf die Bilder seiner Mutter sowie einen Zeitungsartikel vom Januar 2010 werfen. Auf dem Weg zum Motel erhalten wir alle eine Mail: „Veni, Vidi, Vici“ (auch Will). Mit einem unguten Gefühl, schaue ich nach Alwaro. Als ich allerdings das Zimmer betrete, ist Alwaro nicht da. Ich alamiere die anderen und wir befragen den Motelbesitzer, welcher uns allerdings nur sagen konnte, dass Alwaro vor etwa einer halben Stunde die Straße entlang ging. Im Zimmer checkt Sheridan da Video, welches sie hat mitlaufen lassen… Ob es noch einem anderen Ziel außer unserer Sicherheit dient, dass sie alles mitschneidet?... Aber dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit! Wir müssen Alwaro finden. Das Video zeigt, wie Alwaro sich entkleidet, ins Bett legt und etwa eine halbe Stunde, bevor wir wiederkommen, nur mit Mantel und Boxershorts im Zimmer steht. Dann flackert und verpixelt das Bild, es gibt einen Sprung um 5 Minuten und das Zimmer ist leer. Wir gehen nach draußen und ich suche nach Spuren erfolgreich. Dabei entdeckte ich Alwaros Fußspuren, welche uns bis zum Rand eines nahegelegenen Waldes führen und dort plötzlich aufhören. Auf drängen von Will und Walter gehen wir in den Wald bis zu einem Flußbett, als wir plötzlich ein knistern im Wald hören. Mir wird schlecht und ich muss mich – wie auch Walter – übergeben. Als Sheridan zu schreien anfängt, raffen wir uns auf und rennen aus dem Wald zurück Richtung Motel. Ich habe langsam genug von solchen Dingen. Wie kann etwas oder jemand nur solche Macht über uns haben, dass wir vor Angst und Übelkeit kaum noch denken können? Wir sind ausgebildete FBI-Agenten. Aber so etwas habe ich bislang noch nie erlebt. Ich begreife nicht, was hier vor sich geht. Zurück beim Motel beschließt Will, heim zu gehen. Sheridan versucht ihn mit allen Mitteln zu überreden, bei uns zu bleiben, aber Will hat für heute genug. Nach dem, was gerade passiert ist, kann ich das ehrlich gesagt gut verstehen. Ein wenig Normalität würde ich mir auch mal wieder wünschen. Ich gebe ihm noch meine Karte. Er soll mich sofort anrufen, wenn irgendetwas Seltsames passiert. Vielleicht ist er doch kein so übler Kerl, wie ich anfangs dachte. Ich sollte ihm wohl eine Chance geben. Er hat wie ich einen geliebten Menschen verloren und ist nun auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit. Ich hoffe, Du findest Deine Antworten... Ich hoffe, wir finden sie… Als Will weg ist und wir zur Insel aufbrechen, die er vorgeschlagen hat, regt sich Sheridan erst einmal total darüber auf, dass Will das Buch mitgegeben haben. Walter und ich versuchen, sie zu beruhigen, aber sie ist wie außer sich. Sie hackt sich sogar wieder durchs Internet und sammelt alle Daten, die sie über Wills Handynummer herausbekommen kann. Irgendwie macht mir ihre Verbissenheit schon etwas Angst. Wieso ist sie so erpicht darauf, über alles und jeden so informiert zu sein? Immer hackt sie irgendetwas, wenn sie an ihrem Laptop sitzt. Wir wissen doch, wo Will arbeitet. Wir haben seine Handynummer und treffen uns morgen in aller Frühe gleich wieder. Er hat dieselben creepy Nachrichten, wie wir alle bekommen und wenn uns jemand überhaupt mit dem Buch weiterhelfen kann, dann er… Ist Sheridan wirklich nur besorgt, oder steckt da mehr dahinter?... Wir nehmen die nächste Fähre zur Snake Island – unserem einzigen Anhaltspunkt, den wir natürlich wieder einmal vom Advisor bekommen haben… Auf der Insel gibt es keine Häuser, nur Wald. Die Insel ist nicht groß und daher beschließend wir, in geringem Abstand voneinander den Wald zu durchkämmen, wobei wir die ganze Zeit nach Alwaro rufen. Plötzlich hören wir einen Schrei und rennen dem Schrei entgegen auf eine Lichtung. Alwaro liegt dort nur mit Mantel und Boxershorts bekleidet auf einem flachen Stein, welcher einen Altar darstellen könnte. Ich prüfe sofort seine Vitalfunktionen, aber zu meinem Erstaunen fühlt sich Alwaro gar nicht so kalt an, wie er eigentlich mittlerweile sein müsste. Die Stunden in der Kälte hätten bereits erste Erfrierungen mit sich bringen müssen… Seltsam… Walter gibt Alwaro seine Sachen, während Sheridan und ich uns in der näheren Umgebung umsehen. Dabei stößt Sheridan (!) auf einen Zettel, welcher mit einem Messer an einem Baum befestigt wurde. Ich nehme Fingerabdrücke von Blatt und Messer. Die Fingerabdrücke können wir nicht gleich auswerten, aber das Blatt scheint von Jared zu stammen. Es ist verzeichnet, in welchem Hostel sich Jared aufgehalten hat, als er auf der Spur des Slenderman-Mythos war. Er beschreibt auch eine Krankheit, die die Toten 2010 gehabt haben sollen und nimmt diese auch an sich wahr – wenn auch mit einem langsameren Verlauf. Die Symptome sind genau dieselben, die wir auch alle immer wieder haben… Trotz alledem finden wir immer noch keine Hinweise auf den Verbleib meiner Tocher. Suchen wir vielleicht doch an der falschen Stelle? Da wir es heute nicht mehr zum Hostel geschafft hätten, nehmen wir uns dies für morgen vor. Und ich schaue nun wohl wieder einer unruhigen Nacht entgegen… Bitte, Gott, wenn es Dich gibt… Lass Lizzy das alles wohlbehalten überstehen… 28.12.2012 Die Nacht war die Hölle… Wie erwartet… Am nächsten Morgen brechen wir auf zu Hostel, in dem Jared übernachtet hat. Sheridan drängt noch darauf, dass wir uns neue Simkarten zulegen, da sie beim Telefonat mit Will ein Knacken gehört habe. Gut, möglicherweise ist das ja tatsächlich eine sinnvolle Vorsichtsmaßnahme… Auf dem Weg zum Hostel betrachte ich die Häuser und Menschen am Straßenrand. So viele Seelen, die alle so überhaupt keine Ahnung haben, welche Mächte auf dieser Welt am Werk sind. Aber haben wir überhaupt selbst eine Ahnung? Wissen wir, worauf wir uns da eingelassen haben? Noch als ich in meine Gedanken vertieft bin, wird unser Wagen plötzlich seitlich gerammt. Die Wucht des Aufpralls schleuderte mich gegen die Innentür des Wagens. Ich höre, wie noch mehr Metall auf Metall trifft, spüre aber keine weiteren Erschütterungen. Sobald alles ruhig ist, steige ich sofort aus dem Wagen und sehe, dass es eine Massenkarambolage gegeben hatte. Scheinbar hatte ich Glück und wurde nicht schwer verletzt. Dies galt aber nicht für alle Beteiligten. Ich nahm mir sofort meinen Arztkoffer und begann erste Hilfe zu leisten. Nachdem ich alle schwer Verletzten soweit stabil hatte, dass sie auf die Notärzte warten konnten, kümmerte ich mich auch um Sheridan‘s Schnittwunde. Sie war wirklich nicht tief, aber während ich sie verband, machte sie mir Vorwürfe, weshalb ich ihr nicht zuerst geholfen hätte… Wann hat sie sich nur so verändert? War sie schon immer so? Nur weil wir nicht mehr in unser früheres Leben zurückkehren können, heißt das doch nicht, dass wir auch unsere Werte verraten müssen! FBI-Agenten setzen das eigene Wohl nicht vor das anderer. Und selbst wenn… Ich bin immer noch Arzt… Nachdem ich auch Sheridan behandelt habe, fällt uns auf, dass wir den Wagen schlecht dort stehen lassen können. Die Polizei wird die Kennzeichen aller Autos aufnehmen und dann ist schnell klar, dass unser falsches Handysignal nur eine Täuschung war und wir uns in Toronto befinden. Das können wir nicht riskieren. Sheridan schlägt daher vor, mit dem Auto über den Bürgersteig zu entkommen. Das ist zwar kein guter Plan, aber wohl der einzige, den wir haben. Wir stiegen also alle ins Auto, fahren los und ziehen damit unweigerlich alle Blicke auf uns. Allein durch Walters Fahrstil schaffen wir es, zu entkommen, ohne dass jemand verletzt wird oder wir lange verfolgt werden. Wir fahren also zum Hostel, wo wir alle eine SMS von einer unbekannten Nummer erhalten: „This was just a warning“. Wer schreibt uns da bloß? Könnte es eine Art Gegenspieler vom Advisor sein? Jemand, der mit aller Macht verhindern will, dass wir diesen Fall lösen? Am Hostel angekommen, geht Sheridan alleine rein. Nach einer Weile kommt sie mit einem Zettel und einem Schlüssel mit der Nummer 246 und einer Gravur (TDB) wieder raus. Sie meint, sie hätte beides unterm Bett in Jared‘s ehemaligem Zimmer gefunden, welches er im September 2010 gebucht hätte. Schon seltsam, dass Zettel und Schlüssel über 2 Jahre unbeachtet geblieben sein sollen… Aber wer weiß. Möglich ist es... Walter findet per Internet schnell heraus, dass es sich bei TDB wahrscheinlich um die Toronto Dominion Bank handelt. Ein Bankkonto also… Das wird dann unser nächstes Ziel. Doch zuvor fahren wir bei Will vorbei. Vielleicht hat er ja was rausbekommen… Will arbeitet in einem kleinen aber feinem Buchladen. Die Bücherschränke sind alle holzverkleidet. Es ist edles Holz. Muss teuer gewesen sein. Als wir hereinkommen, zeigt uns Will gleich eine neue Mail, die er bekommen hat mit dem Titel „the first legionnaire“ und einem Bild von Slenderman. Als er uns auch den Zeitungsartikel zeigen will, in dem beschrieben ist, was im Januar 2010 passiert ist, schließt sich plötzlich schlagartig das Gitter an der Vorderseite des Buchladens. Es ist dunkel und noch bevor wir anfangen können, nach dem Licht zu suchen, merke ich, wie ein rauchartiger Geruch aufsteigt. Ich spüre leichte Panik in mir aufsteigen. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl und bevor ich weiß, was geschieht, beginnen alle Bücher Feuer zu fangen. Wir befinden uns mitten in einem Flammeninferno und wenn wir nicht sofort hier rauskommen, wenden wir die nächste viertel Stunde nicht überleben…